The Chalk Machine
|next = }} The Chalk Machine is the fifth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Ryan Shaver's testimony. Synopsis Tyler and Cyrus embrace their outsider status. Alex fights to recover his lost memories. Ryan and Mrs. Baker look to Hannah's poems for clues. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION The episode begins with Tyler and Cyrus making custom t-shirts with the word "assholes" written across the front in an attempt to make people leave them alone. Mr. Porter leaves his house to find the back windscreen of his car has been smashed with a brick labelled "Know Your Place". Bryce invites Chlöe, his girlfriend, to dinner at his house with his parents. He also questions her about Jessica; how she is doing at Cheerleader practice and whether she's said anything noteworthy. Clay is still looking after Justin who is getting over his heroin addiction. His Dad nearly catches Justin in the shower whilst Clay is getting Justin breakfast. Olivia Baker arrives at court and finds that Andrew Baker is waiting for her to sit through Ryan's hearing. Tony shows up at Clay's house to babysit for Justin, contrary to him saying he didn't want to get involved. In court, the prosecution asks Ryan how the school tried to find and help the author of the poem published in the school paper. Ryan states the school didn't try to reach out and help. Mr. Porter asks Tyler about the photos he took of Justin and a drunk Jessica dancing together that were ultimately printed and pinned up on a whiteboard by someone, with the words "Who Would Believe A Drunk Slut?". Mr. Porter tries to blame Tyler for setting it up, but Tyler denies it and becomes angry that he gets blamed for everything and no one does anything about his bullies. Clay and Alex talk briefly about the tapes but Clay notices the janitor chalking the white lines on football pitch with a chalk machine. Back in court, the defense lawyer questions Ryan about working with Hannah on her poetry. They ask him to read a poem Hannah had written. Ryan knows this is about Justin, but doesn't tell the court this when asked. At school, Tyler, Cyrus and friends plot to embarrass Ryan. At Clay's house, Justin and Tony are playing cards. Justin requests to go outside, but Tony declines since he is on probation and being seen with Justin would give him his third strike, landing him in prison. Justin explains he lost most of his money due to buying pills, then switched to heroin because it was cheaper. Tony, feeling sorry for him, agrees to take him outside. Alex and Jessica discuss their kiss from the day they skipped school and agree not to talk about it. Alex tells her he listened to the tapes and asks if Jessica is okay, now knowing what Bryce did to her. Clay realizes the two Polaroids were taken at school on account of seeing the chalk machine used to mark the lines on the football pitch in one of the photos, stipulating that the fact they were taken at school would help Hannah's case. Back in court, Ryan has read three poems that Hannah had written, and admits they were all about Justin. The defense lawyer, Sonya, questions why Hannah would write loving poems about Justin after what he did to her. There is a flashback to Justin meeting Hannah in the coffee shop and Justin explaining he's sorry about what happened. Ryan shows up and Justin leaves. In court, the defense team argues Ryan only published the poem because it would cause the biggest shock and get the most attention. Ryan disagrees and explains he published it because it was a good poem written with emotion. He explains she was unhappy and hurting and wrote about the boys she had relations with because she was lonely and because of what they did to her. The prosecution ask why Hannah kept in contact with Justin, with Ryan explaining she was "desperately alone". Justin and Tony are walking around town. Justin starts to question if Clay was being honest with him about Jessica wanting to see him. Tony worries that Justin has been spotted by someone from school. Clay searches the school for the room but fails to find it. He questions "Hannah" why she would fall for guys like Justin. She argues you can't choose who you fall for. Montgomery and Bryce talk about seeing Justin with Tony, speculating he was going to testify. Chlöe tells Jessica she is meeting Bryce's parents and wants to help find her a boyfriend. Jessica snaps and tells she doesn't want one, quitting the Cheerleading team in the process. Ryan goes to Hannah's Mom's house and says he's sorry for letting her down. She asks him questions about Hannah's journals, specifically about "the clubhouse" and "the intruder", but Ryan doesn't know about them. He explains he stole the first poem because he felt the world needed to see her talent. Ryan goes back to his car and receives a message on his Grindr account (gay dating app) from a profile asking if he's looking for a friend. Ryan replies that he is. Mr. Porter asks Jessica about Justin and if she quit Cheerleading because he's back in town. He asks her if she knows where he is but doesn't say. She tells him Justin hasn't met his Dad so wouldn't be at his house. At Bryce's house, his Dad asks him about Chlöe, whilst his Mom questions Chlöe about their relationship. She notices bruises and her arm, but Chlöe tells her that they are from Cheerleading. Zach asks Alex about Justin. Alex tells him he kissed Jessica and worries he didn't feel aroused after it, and that he hasn't felt aroused since he shot himself. Ryan goes to a bar to meet the guy he has been messaging on Grindr. Tyler and Cyrus are there laughing since they set up the profile and know no-one is coming. However, Tony shows up with Caleb, the guy who was tutoring him in Boxing and whom he is now dating. Ryan declines the invite to join them. Jessica finally goes to a therapy group and meets the girl who has been following her around at school, realizing she was also assaulted. Tyler's mom questions Tyler about his new attitude. She explains the neighbor told her he saw him and Cyrus shooting guns. Tyler lies and says it was just a BB gun. Alex goes on a nude webcam site in an attempt to try and feel aroused. He gives his name as Zach to the model and describes his appearance similar to that of Zach's. However, he is unable to get an erection and gets frustrated. The model, realizing he is underage and too young for the site, disconnects him. Sheri tells Clay that Justin has been spotted walking around town. Justin confronts Clay about lying to him by telling him Jessica had said she wanted to see him. Clay tries to convince Justin to stay by telling him Jessica kept the postcard he sent her after he left. Jessica, returning home after therapy, returns to her own bed that night after continually sleeping on her parent's bedroom floor. Mr. Porter visits Justin's Mom's house. Her boyfriend shows up and demands he leaves. They get into a fight which ultimately ends up with Mr. Porter getting arrested. Clay wakes up in the middle of the night and finds that Justin has left. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Co-Starring *Mikiko Edwards as Jada *Richard Gross as Judge Campbell *Keon Motakhaveri as Chad Moore *Marisa Rosas as Marisa *Irina Voronina as Ivanka Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Matthew Alan as Seth *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *R.J. Brown as Caleb *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Maria Dizzia as Mrs. Down *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Jackie Geary as Amber Foley *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Ben Lawson as Rick *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Brittany Perry-Russell as Tracy Porter *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Jake Weber as Barry Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-001-Shirt.png|Tyler painting 'Asshole' on a sweater S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-002-Tyler-Cyrus.png|Tyler and Cyrus with their painted sweaters S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-003-Cyrus.png|Cyrus S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-004-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan in his car S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-005-Tracy-Porter.png|Tracy Porter S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-006-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr. Porter looking at the brick thrown through his car window S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-007-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-008-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe Rice S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-009-Chlöe-Bryce.png|Chlöe kissing Bryce S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-010-Clay-And-Hallucation-Hannah.PNG|Clay and Hallucination Hannah looking at Justin S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-011-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-012-Karen-Dempsey.png|Mrs. Dempsey reading the newspaper S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-013-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-014-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-015-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-016-Justin-Clay.png|Justin and Clay in the bathroom S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-017-Olivia-Jackie.png|Mrs. Baker and Jackie S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-018-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-019-Justin-Foley.png|Justin looking at a Polaroid S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-020-Clay-Justin.png|Clay and Justin S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-021-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-022-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan testifying S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-023-Dennis-Vasquez.png|Dennis Vasquez S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-024-Tyler-Cyrus.png|Tyler and Cyrus S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-025-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-026-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-027-Alex-Clay.png|Alex and Clay watching sports practice S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-028-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-029-Alex-Standall.png|Alex listening to the tapes S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-030-Olivia-Andrew.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker listening to Ryan's testimony S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-031-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-032-Hannah's-Poem.png|Hannah's poem about Justin S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-033-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-034-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-035-Hannah's-Poem.png|Hannah's second poem about Justin S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-036-Cyrus-Tyler.png|Cyrus and Tyler S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-037-Cyrus-Tyler-Chad.png|Cyrus, Tyler and Chad S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-038-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-039-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-040-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-041-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-042-Hallucation-Hannah-And-Clay.PNG|Hallucination Hannah and Clay S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-043-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-044-Hallucation-Hannah.PNG|Hallucination Hannah S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-045-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan testifying S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-046-Justin-Hannah.png|Justin meeting Hannah at a coffee shop S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-047-Justin-Ryan.png|Ryan interrupting Justin and Hannah S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-048-Ryan-Hannah.png|Ryan and Hannah at a coffee shop S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-049-Dennis-Olivia-Andrew.png|Dennis, Mrs. and Mr. Baker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-050-Justin-Tony.png|Justin and Tony taking a walk outside S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-051-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-052-Jackie-Olivia.png|Jackie and Mrs. Baker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-053-Hallucation-Hannah.PNG|Hallucication Hannah S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-054-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-055-Valerie-Andrew.png|Mr. Baker kissing his girlfriend S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-056-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker watching Mr. Baker and his girlfriend S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-057-Bryce-Monty.png|Bryce and Monty S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-058-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-059-Baseball-team.png|Coach Rick talking to the baseball team S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-060-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe Rice S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-061-Chlöe-And-Jessica.PNG|Chlöe and Jessica S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-062-Olivia-Baker.PNG|Olivia Baker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-063-Ryan-Shaver.PNG|Ryan at Mrs. Baker's door S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-064-Olivia-And-Ryan.PNG|Mrs. Baker and Ryan S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-065-Hannah-Baker.PNG|Hannah Baker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-066-Ryan-Shaver.PNG|Ryan going through Hannah's notebook S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-067-Hannah's-Poems.PNG|Two of Hannah's poems S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-068-Ryan-Shaver.PNG|Ryan Shaver S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-069-Olivia-Baker.PNG|Olivia Baker S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-070-Ryan-Shaver.PNG|Ryan in his car S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-071-Kevin-Porter.PNG|Kevin Porter S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-072-Jessica-Davis.PNG|Jessica Davis S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-073-Bryce-And-Barry.PNG|Bryce and Mr. Walker having dinner S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-074-Chlöe-And-Nora.PNG|Chlöe and Mrs. Baker doing the dishes S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-075-Alex-And-Zach.PNG|Alex and Zach in the pool S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-076-Lainie-And-Sheri.PNG|Mrs. Jensen and Sheri S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-077-Lainie-Jensen.PNG|Lainie Jensen S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-078-Sheri-Holland.PNG|Sheri Holland S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-079-Ryan-Shaver.PNG|Ryan waiting for his date S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-080-Caleb-Tony-Ryan.PNG|Tony introducing Caleb and Ryan to each other S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-081-Support-Group.PNG|The support group for sexual assault survivors S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-082-Jessica-Davis.PNG|Jessica Davis S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-083-Nina-Jones.PNG|Nina Jones S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-084-Nina-And-Jessica.PNG|Nina and Jessica S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-085-Mrs-Down.PNG|Mrs. Down S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-086-Tyler-Down.PNG|Tyler Down S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-087-Cam-Girl.PNG|Webcam girl Alex is watching S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-088-Alex-Standall.PNG|Alex watching the cam girl S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-089-Clay-And-Sheri.PNG|Clay and Sheri S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-090-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay Jensen S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-091-Justin-Foley.PNG|Justin Foley S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-092-Ryan-Shaver.PNG|Ryan Shaver S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-093-Greg-And-Jessica.PNG|Mr. Davis and Jessica in her room S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-094-Jessica-Davis.PNG|Jessica getting tucked in S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-095-Amber-Foley.PNG|Amber Foley S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-096-Kevin-Porter.PNG|Kevin Porter S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-097-Seth-Kevin-Amber.PNG|Seth confronts Mr. Porter S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-098-Seth.PNG|Seth S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-099-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay noticing Justin is gone S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-100-Greg-And-Jessica.PNG|Mr. Davis and Jessica S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-101-Kevin-Porter.PNG|Mr. Porter in the back of a police car See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes